clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/4
My fourth talk page! Click here to see the old one! CIP party invatation Done I archived it for you! Again, thanks for helping me find Rockhopper...I wouldn't have got him without you. You're the best person on the wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) this is Youngsocks300 Im sockpuppets411's brother. I hope you noticed the front page, it says he's gonna die! Which he is! Check his page please. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 here. It is in fact terminal. That means I 'will' die. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop sister hi sis how are you? --Gknee19 16:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Award File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained seahorseruler's Respect! Please add it to your awards! Thanks!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 01:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Perry the Platypus on shoutbox? Lol.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 05:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) <=( I have a feeling that, you don't like me anymore...<=(...I don't know why but, when everyone was being mean to me and I was sad on CP, you ran off...it kinda hurt my feelings <=(...Again, I have a feeling that you don't like me anymore <=(...please reply with your answer: Are you or are you not my friend. If it's a no, then I understand, I've become a jerk. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 01:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Gsnap... Gsnap is your friend, and, thanks for agreeing with me on that hat. It's just a stupid hat! Nothing special about it! Sorry if I hurt your feelings...It's just that I got mad because everyone was being mean to Gsnap and I, it just, hurt me inside. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello this is Salteroi here i just wanted 2 say hi. I met u on Cp in the dojo remember well cya i have 2 go!! Salteroi 20:36 31 May 2009 Ninja On Doodle Here, I saved this last night. File:Hatpopunfinishedninjadrawing.png|Here you go! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) =DDD That photo ROX! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki Please vote which news is better! Thanks! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Sponge vs. Penguinkiki Check out Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface!' 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) York's Ninja Doodle....FINISHED! I saw York's unfinished Ninja Doodle. I saved York the work and finished it! =D --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 01:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) File:finishedninja.png|It's York's Doodle! Finished by me! PARTY INVITE!!!!!! YOU ARE INVITED TO SALTEROI'S CARD JITSU PARTY!!!! DATE: 13 MAY 2009 SERVER: YETI ( WINTERLAND IF YETI IS FULL) ROOM: DOJO AND THEN NIGHTCLUB AFTER! TIME: 12:30-1:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME!!! PLZ REPLY IF YOU CAN COME!!!!! FROM SALTEROI PARTY CANCELLED SORRY MY CARD JITSU PARTY IS NOW CANCELLED! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER PARTY WILL BE HELD SOON!!! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!!!!!! Heyo, Hat Pop! Hi, Hat Pop! It's American Che! I was just wondering... what's the template for the "This user's penguin name is }" and "This user's other penguin name is }"? Thanks, American Che aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party already has date and time, go and check!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 08:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) our cadence is done! go Here! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) CP Wanna get on CP later? Also, I hope it doesn't bother you, but can you set up a party for me? You can choose the date...but not June 13. The party would be my "Late Late Birthday" because nobody came. I hope it doesn't bother you! Please reply! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party is now!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) BJ Award! An award from me! Enjoy!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Buddy List I noticed the pages of other users on the wiki, and I wanna be on one of the pictures. Here is what the CP me looks like. --Iceanator189 13:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! ??? is gknee ur sister? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 00:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Put this plz! Hi Hat! Well put this on your user page: Thanks! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 23:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Me Plz Can you meet me amd be my buddy ? I'll be at Frozen, Ski Mountain.Hahaha00000 Dark Blue Party Your invited to my party! User:Gamgee/Gamgee's Dark Blue Party --Gamgee 15:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Hat Pop! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja-invite User:Hat pop You have been invited to Patchy99 Ninja Master B-Day party, RSVP by june 19, my real birthday"the party is on the 21st.[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|''--Patchy99 Ninja Master']]>[[User talk:Patchy99 ninja master|You cant see this!!']] You can sign up at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Ninja_master_b-day_party!! Yay party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello Hat Pop, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) party User:Gamgee/Find Four Party! Click to come to my Find 4 party! --Gamgee 22:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop here ! IT's new ! Hahaha00000My sista's got pants ! RE:Awards Hey thanks for the awards, You've also earned my utmost respect too.--CatZip888 19:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for the award! I gave you my Ultimate Award, right? If I didn't, here you go!!! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Ok, here is what we need to do to be on the wikia spotlight. Change the site notice, make it 2 lines long. Then make the Main page unprotected so that only registered users can edit it. Then reply right under this that you agree so that way an admin gave permission. Thats all you have to do and ill request. We qualify as I read the list of things the wiki needs to qualify. Well I did this because its kind of strange to have our top competetor, webkinz, in the spotlight. Webkinz is Club Penguins Biggest competetor. We also need more users editing mainspce a Bit more. I felt that the two biggest online gameing wikis should be in the spotlght, Club Penguin and Webkinz. --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Cp meets Neopets Shenkuu Award --The Sonamy Show 02:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Bunny ears DO rule! I know! Bunny ears SO DO rule! *Xo.Llama.Xo* Sorry I don't know if I can. People will get mad and say "Bah..he keeps changing...I won't bother going". Sorry <='(. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) New Award! You have received the Art Award Hat Pop!!! This means You are really good at making art and drawing pictures! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) File:Artist award.jpg|Art Award for being really good at making art and drawing pictures! RE: It's fine. I canceled my party because nobody is coming. Don't feel sorry. You may have broke a promise, but that won't break our friendship. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC)' Friend Will you be my buddy I only have one buddy on this wiki and I need some more. Please be my buddy! ~Zooman98 Razzle-Dazzle Come here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Award! [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!]] 18:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC)]] HP The Yurble --Sonamy4000 19:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Quit Hat, i have quit see my page to see why. unknown4 19:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hello You have recivied Iceanator189 Award!CONGRATULATIONS! AWESOME! bunny --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Please join my wiki Please join my wiki!http://www.log.wikia.com bunny Hey, wats the use of ur sliver bunny ears award? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry. i got a slow cmop. i have to shut down again. wait for me! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Who needs a title? (I think) Sorry Hat Pop. I have that item already...lol. I don't know how you could repay me. But, it's up to you...I won't push or force. BTW...I hope you have fun at my party!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Golden bunny ears How to change the bunny ear color? Wat is the use of ur golden bunny ears? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 12:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVER SHERBET --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Party The party is starting! --Iceanator189 13:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) This is it... Thank you I thank you truly with my heart. Every moment was painful, yet I had to do it. This just isn't the right place for me. I thank you sincerely, knowing that the picture will tighten our bond even when we're far away. I know how much we care for each other as friends, and I thank you, and all of this Wiki, for giving your best and trying to make everyone, not just me, a fun time here. Don't give up hope. Someday, who knows, we might all meet again! Good bye, and tell everyone to do their best to make this a better place! -Tawny bunny --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Please put this on the main page please CLICK HERE TO SIGHN UP FOR Brendan7195's BIRTHDAY PARTY Sorry I hate to say it, but I might be quitting. :( RE: The Wall of Shame has Ben 100022 on it, The Real Ben is the new Ben, so he isn't on it. But Sharkbate, the biggest victim of the old Ben, won't probably forgive him, so he will be against forgiving Ben. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Chillie102 Is he Chillie99? unknown4 00:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Drawing Since u drew me i drew u! unknown4 01:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Your welcome! unknown4 01:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) We need help! Hat Pop! The server Fjord us at risk! Please come and save the server! --Iceanator189 18:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Help plz help me with clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/Pingali_Moi --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 19:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Votes I think this is enough to get promoted, right? I have 7 'for', 1 against, and 4 neutral. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hey Hat Pop, Just a reminder, my party is '''TODAY!' Here are the details: Date: Today June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Bike boy 93 (BETA!) Hope to see you there! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 20:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing :D--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes! Yes, promote me when you have time. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Isn't there some kind of template for a user that has been promoted? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Announcement Request Could you put this on the main page? Come to Chill57181's Clothing Catalog! Log Wiki Please go to my wiki here! Also, go to EXAMPLE.com! --Iceanator189 00:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Problem Wompus is getting a little over aggressive. Go to wompus's User page and take that link. That is not nice at all. He was also trying to pick a fight with Ben in the shout box. I think we'd better have a talk with TurtleShroom and Barkjon about this. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok TurtleShroom is online now. We should let him know now. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Also I think I should give wompus a 10 minute block. (He fought with ban in the shout box. Ben wont get blocked because ben was sitting there and then wompus screamed at him) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Winner! You have won the igloo of the week contest! Be sure to put this Template on your page! It was very hard to choose between yours and patchy's! Thanks! Patchy will most likely win next week! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : D Thanks hat! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Meet Can you please go to CPR? http://xat.com/Club_Penguin_Resort --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) can i? Can I become rollback like 8 people voted for on my request.[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 23:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : ) Thanks hat pop! Yor like the kindest user on all of wikia! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You are a fluffy bunny!!! --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 23:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Shutdown With "shutdown" you mean that no one can be sysop until enabled OR... you mean the power will be completely exterminated? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 13:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Award This is your award for being my friend! *Zooman98 Sensei? Where did you find Sensei? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a Webmaster! For me to remember (I have bad memory) that, please put on your page Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hat Pop! marbleman1 Marbleman1 00:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ? Am I your friend, because I dont see my list on your buddy list ~Zooman98 THX Thank you, want me to add my name to your list or will u do it? *Zooman98 P.S I sent u my award CONGRATS HAT POP CONGRATS YOU HAVE WON THE '''CHANCE 2 OWN AND TAKEOVER MY NEWSLETTER: [User:Salteroi/Newsletter PLZ REPLY PS: IF YOU SAY YES U WILL BE WORKING WITH SHARKBATE! --Salteroi 09:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Desyosping Could I have my adminship revoked? YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) PARTY! HURRY! IT'S STARTED! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Argentine penguin logo... I've seen that the logo changed some days (on canadas day, U.S.A.'s independance day). I would like the logo, on the 9th of july, have something of Argentina, as it'll be argentina's independance day!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 19:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop: A poem *Hat Pop is a friend, *And a Webmaster, too *And when it it gets too stormy *She turns the sky gray into blue. *When two or more get in a fight, *She knows how to cheer the up *For her niceness she has, *People have to say, hello, hi, or 'sup. *Everyone cheers "Hat Pop, Hat Pop" *When the Walruses are down. *And she makes str00dels *A bad seed to a clown *I think Hat's a good person *And I hope you do too *Just remember these words, *She turns gray into blue. Written by SBR09 Hey Hey, can u tell me ur email, i wanna email u somthing 14:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hat. Well can you put the following message on the main page? Please Well, users I wanna tell you something. All this fights lead us to this: Many users have quitted and its hard to be like this. Hal Homsar Solo, my friend, quit because of this fights. I cannot longer accept more fights at the shoutbox about silly things, like if the things you put on the user pages are free for putting them, or any other things. I just wanna say that if this thing is continuing I may quit also, Im so tired of those fights! With Shark and Hat Pop on the lead I hope we will be safe. Now the walruses are not attacking often but there are many fights and thanks that Russian One and Ben went to good side. Also, please Barkjon leave Sharkbate be on his position, we need all of you for being again a good website, WE ARE A TEAM! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 17:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) PLZ! Hey, plz tell me when sysop requests re-open, cause I'm afraid that i wont know/see that news... Also, if I don't request sysop powers 2 days after I can request, plz request me cause maybe I'll be on holidays.... THX!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 10:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Award File:Rare_Super_Award_Seahorse.jpg|You are one of Seahorseruler's Highest Respect and You are one of his best friends! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Hi Sharkbate. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on '''July 10', we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Too Far I can't believe I'm doing this! Operation:Renovation?!?! Joeyaa and Happyface said you said it is happening. You said you liked my ideas, which are on Subpages. Now they are getting deleted, because HF, Joeyaa, and you are allowing it. You unblocked Karazachi, who is also going along with this and being rude about the wiki. This thing better stop because they are going TOO FAR with this. This will start another crisis. Sith Cub will quit if his subpages are deleted, and so will I. You're a webmaster of this wiki, you can make the correct choice. I won't force you to stop, but if you were my friend, it would end. You were a great friend to me. Reply if you wish, but for now, good-bye Hat Pop. --[[User:Sharkbate|'''WEBMASTER $'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 14:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. I'd quit too if my subpages are deleted. I WORK HARD ON THOSE! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 16:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re-promote I've been unfairly demoted. I was blocked for creating that TurtleShroom imposter, then TS admitted that it actually was him after all. - Hello Hat Pop I have some news, I quit. Blame it all on Ben, he has said naughty things, if you don't believe me, look at these. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 00:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Birthday Party! Dear Hat Pop, My birthday is here soon and you have a special invite! Sign up here - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Iamred1/Birthday! Check the link for times, if you want any more times contact me on my talk page! Hope to see you there! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sign a decree? Okay Hat Pop, I hope you don't think I'm being annoying or demanding, but the community wants Ben blocked. Look at the poll on the front page for example. Many users are requesting that I ask it of you to sign a decree making sure that Ben is never unblocked. Also, the fanon users want me to add to this message "The fanon recommends it!". Please respond with your answer as soon as possible: will you help us stop Ben from ever returning here? See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Hi This is really important! Hear me out please! I want to stop Stroodolizing on this wiki. It is rude, mean, and unnecessary. You are sticking down to a vandal's level when you do that. I would like to set up a team of people to go un stroodlize all stoodlized pages. Thank you. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Mean User Hello Hat Please put this evil user on the wall of shame. He deserves it. --[[User:Chill57181|'''Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 00:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Please delete Hi Hat Pop! Shark showed e a video about cpw history, I cried and all that, and I'm now taking some measures to make this wiki how it was (at least what I can). You now im old here, that's why i cried, I remembered all the things I did here. So please delete all my subpages execpt my best friends on and the Anti quitters sociaty.--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 12:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats!!!! Congrats Hat Pop Cause Your Gonna Be Made By Me (Your Penguin)By Porcelain Well If You Want A Photo Just Ask Me!!! Bye --Merbat Talk to me! 12:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! The final, final design of Tawny the Rabbit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/images/6/6d/IofP.jpg Hey Hey, I just wanted to tell you about this new game I found. If you are a tomboy, you might not like it. It's called Stardoll. It's at Stardoll.com. Let me know if you like it or not. --[=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]] 01:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Wait a Second! You won't believe what I day I've just had: First, at 11:00 am EST I log in here and I found Sockpuppets411 was Wompus and Sockpuppets '''NOTE:' The strange part comes here. Now, after a seeing Ice Age 3 (really funny) and returning after traffic jam I find that Ben still was evil and Wompus and TS were completely right! In 5 hours an amazing discovery shocked most of you (TS, Wompus and Me weren't) Ben DID lied! PS: Don't reply this message, this is just about the day I've just had --Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 23:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I think you misunderstood I was the BAD Wompuses. this new one isn't me. But sure, Webmistress.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 00:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Question Can I have my sysop powers back? Sharkbate took them.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411'']]Guns N' Roses! 01:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC)